


Loving Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Married: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Consensual, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Slash, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, Wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is having a hard time dealing with Meka's death, Steve is there to comfort him, Is he successful at it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Married" Series, Read my first one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Me:

*Summary: Danny is having a hard time dealing with Meka's death, Steve is there to comfort him, Is he successful at it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Married" Series, Read my first one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was making his way through the cemetry, where his best friend, & partner, Meka Hanamoa, is buried, He can not believe that it had been 4 years, since he found him tortured, burned, & buried alive, Then sadly he had buried him, He missed his laughter, & wisdom of advice, but mostly.... his voice, when they were on stakeouts together. He really respected the family man, & was glad that they became friends.

 

When he reached his grave, The Blond had tears in his eyes, & said, "Hello, Buddy, I am so sorry that I haven't been by in awhile, But it's so hard, I missed you terribly, & it's lonely without you, I mean I know I got my ohana around, & Gracie, But there is some moments when I needed you", He let his mind drift to the last conversation, that they had before he died.

 

 

_< Flashback>_

_Meka said with a knowing smile, "Danny, You are not gonna be alone forever, I mean I know that Rachel did a real number on you, & your heart, But I think love will find you, when you least expect it", The Hawaiian Detective was confident, as he was telling his best friend, & partner this._

_Danny scoffed, & said, "Says you, You were lucky when Amy came along man, Now that was love, I think that I am gonna be a bachelor for the rest of my life, & I am ok with that", He gave him a convincing smile, showing that he would be ok._

_Meka pushed further, by saying, "Don't be afraid though, If it approaches, Promise me, Buddy ?", He held his hand out, so Danny can clasp it. The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "Promise", & they held hands, & then they focused their attention on their work ahead of them._

 

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

 

Danny was brought back to the present with a sound from behind him, He smiled, when he saw his husband, Commander Steve McGarrett, was standing there. He approached him quickly, & just hugged him tightly, He mumbled into his chest, "I am so fucking glad that you are here", Steve let his warmth washed over his lover, & said this to him.

 

"We wanted to give you some space, Grace, Kono, & Chin are waiting at the house, We are gonna celebrate Meka, the way he would want it, Cause he was a good & honest man, Plus, He gave me the best gift...You", Danny kissed him passionately, & they both composed themselves.

 

The Blond smiled, & said, "Thank you", The Navy Seal looked at him confusingly, "For what ?", Danny said simply, "For loving me", Steve said smiling back, "It's simple to do, Plus, I can't resist those eyes", The Happy Couple walked away from the grave, & as they were doing that, Danny said, "I am glad I listened to Meka, & let love in, He was such a wise man", Steve nodded, & said, "Yes, He was, I wished I could've met him, Do you think he would've love me ?", The Blond said to the Five-O Commander, "He would love you for sure, Babe", They got into their vehicles, & headed home, so they can be with their ohana.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
